undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 27
This is Issue 27 of Fear The Living, titled Could We Escape. This is the sixth issue of Arc #4. Issue 27 I wake up in what looks like an infirmary or something along those lines. I try to get up but get back down when I feel the pain in my side rise like hell. I try again and hold the pain, I look and see bandages surrounding a spot in my side. I start slowly removing the bandages to see the wound, I don’t remember what happened. A man enters the room and sees me removing the bandages. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” He says, he’s pretty tall, black, and looks around 25. “Why, what the fuck happened” I ask. “Well Dwight told me that when he was executing your people you came and stopped one of them from dying, he shot another one and you got pissed, you fought him, you were about to kill him when a guard shot you, you got lucky it was in the side, or else you would have hurt a vital organ and wouldn’t be here talking to me, then when you got shot Dwight took you over here and I treated you, My names Kevin Williams” The man says. “Well thanks for saving me but, maybe I don’t deserve to live, I got three of my friends killed because I refused to kill some family out in the woods, and now look at me, shot and feeling like shit, hell I even left my friend who had a fucked up ankle out in the woods, and he was right, Dwight still killed one of my friends” I say. “To tell you the truth I hate it here, Dwight rations out food, he isn’t fair to any of us, he works us like slaves, and he kills people for no reason, people that ask for our help, I’m tired of his shit, he’s a fucking asshole, then in comes your group and then I just don’t know, I want to help you folks out, you seem like nice people” Kevin says. “We just need a way to get out of here and put a bullet in Dwight’s skull then” I say “why are you telling me all of this, I’m just some dumb motherfucker you just met who has a bullet in his side”. “Because I feel out of place here, and the shit I did with those bandits, I just need a way to redeem myself, and it seems like helping some innocent folk who were caught up in all this shit is a good way to help out” Kevin says. “Wait you were a bandit” I ask. “I went on a few raids with them, and I don’t know man, they were evil, raping all the women and children, killing all the men, you guys were lucky you attacked us at our home, no one ever did that before, and well you got the jump on us, then Dwight came along and he recruited us to help him stop the bandits and you guys, but it seems like he’s fully caught up with y’all like he’s forgotten about the bandits” Kevin says. “He used to be a part of us, then when we attacked the bandits, and uh biters were let free, then we were cornered on a roof, and he was tackled off of the roof by a biter, we assumed he was dead, but, if we had just checked we could have avoided all of this” I say. “Don’t beat yourself up on it kid, it’s not your fault, you guys were right to assume he was dead, he’s overreacting, but a way to much” Kevin says. “So, what do you propose we do to stop Dwight and put a bullet in his dumb face” I say. Just when I finish talking two men enter the room, on grabs me, and the other grabs Kevin, one straps me to a chair and the other straps Kevin to a chair. They shove a tv video surveillance in front of us. “What the fuck guys I thought you were with me” Kevin says. “We bugged the room we know what you planned to do” One man says. The Tv turns on, I look at it and see Allison strapped to a table, Dwight enters the room and starts removing Allisons clothes. “NO FUCKING STOP NO” I say and look away. One man grabs my head and faces it forward and holds my eyelids open so I have to watch. The other is doing the same to Kevin. I continue to watch as he takes all her clothes off and rapes her. I vomit all over my shirt, and vomit a little more. When it’s all done he puts all his clothes back on but leaves Allison there naked and scared. He grabs the Surveillance camera and looks at it. “I know your watching Ken, well guess what, keep on watching because your mental torture isn’t over, I won’t stop till your insane or killed yourself somehow” Dwight says and starts to laugh. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues